


Burgundy

by gwendee



Series: Don't draw devil's traps in janitors' closets [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Asanos, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Irina/Gakuhou, Irina/Tadaomi are the established ship here, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magical Realism, Mild Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: Irina feeds Gakushuu a love potion.Or: more Demon Gakushuu.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Series: Don't draw devil's traps in janitors' closets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568131
Comments: 28
Kudos: 291





	Burgundy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dead
> 
> Hey guys, how has everyone been? It's me again, I've been doing things, I should start another multi-chapter fic soon but I'm currently baking some ideas and waiting on [Karushuu Week](https://gwendeeagain.tumblr.com/post/188891830199/karushuu-week-2019)!
> 
> I still can't DECIDE over the ending of the first fic in the series and am currently still deliberating on whether I should edit the last two chapters and just kill off Koro-sensei... give me a bit to think about it.
> 
> This should take place after the first, and I recommend you read that one before coming to this or you shall be immensely confused, this features demons Asanos, Witch Irina and her apprentice Karma, and one poor non-magical Karasuma Tadaomi.

**Burgundy**

Irina watches as the bubbling liquid goes from crimson to maroon and then to a dark, sultry burgundy, and then she turns the heat off and sets the pot on the coaster. On the chair, Gakushuu is plucking petals from roses and humming.

“Do you want to drink or sniff it?” Irina asks. She uses a teaspoon to take a little sip. It doesn’t taste much of anything which made it perfect for slipping into foods. The color was hard to disguise, but this version of the potion was more potent than the clear variety. She wasn’t using this batch for real seduction so subtlety wasn’t the issue.

“Anything’s fine by me,” Gakushuu says. The rose is plucked clean. “Which is more effective?”

“Drink,” Irina says. “In small increments to record it’s effects.” 

00:00. Gakushuu takes an ounce of the love potion. 

“How do you feel?” Irina says.

“Nothing,” Gakushuu says. “What am I supposed to feel?”

“I’m not leading you on,” Irina says. “And I have no clue about the effects on your unique nature. We’ll just wait and see.”

00:15. “I’m getting impatient. It shouldn’t take this long to kick in anyways if it was going to take effect - here, another ounce.”

Gakushuu takes the offered spoon delicately and sips at it. “It tastes like nothing.”

“That’s the point,” Irina says. “How do you feel now?”

Gakushuu furrows how brow. “Nothing.”

“Hm,” Irina says. 

00:30. Irina looks up from her magazine. Gakushuu’s idly taking apart a third rose. “Time for another dose,” she says. 

“Wouldn’t it be more effective to ingest a larger quantity at once?” Gakushuu says. “I might be breaking it down faster than it takes effect.”

“The potion shouldn’t leave your system for 12 hours,” Irina says, “granted, you have a quicker metabolism than humans, but Gakuhou takes a good enough of a time to burn through the potion so you shouldn’t take any faster than he does.” But still, she’s sick of waiting, and it should have kicked in already if it was going to, so she pours him three shots.

He downs it and looks at her in amusement. “You tested this out on my dad? What were the effects?”

Irina could say a  _ lot _ about the effects of a love potion on Gakuhou, but Gakushuu is his kid after all, and just a minor. She winks at him. Gakushuu turns an adorable shade of red.  “Hey, you’re blushing!” She claps her hands together. “Is that an effect?”

“No, I can blush normally on my own,” Gakushuu says. “I burn up when I do.”

“Do you,” Irina says. She presses her fingers to Gakushuu’s cheeks and yeah, they’re far warmer than humanly possible. “How did you figure out you could blush?”

“Funnily enough, it’s during the Okinawa trip that 3-E went for last year,” Gakushuu says. “Karma gave me a compliment.”

“Ah, young love,” Irina says. She takes a couple of vials and starts to bottle up her potion for future use, they’ve cooled for long enough. “How long did it take for you two to realize you liked each other again?’

“Quite a while,” Gakushuu says. “I was still in huge denial on having emotions.”

“For someone who spends decades researching on the human condition, your dad really sucks at comprehending human emotions that his half-human son has,” Irina says. “I can’t believe he never went through the birds and the bees with you.”

“He did go through the technicalities of the, ah, mechanisms,” Gakushuu points out, and Irina turns back just to see his face nicely pink. “Just not the… feelings part. He got me a book about it.”

“What was he thinking?” Irina says. “Humans themselves trip over their emotions after a lifetime experience of and he thought you’d figure out the inner enigma of the concept of love with a book?”

There’s a silence. Irina turns around.  Huh. Gakushuu’s gone. Did he go to the washroom?  “Gakushuu?” No reply.

The washroom is empty. Her entire house is empty. Panicking slightly, she waves a little detection spell - nope, the immediate vicinity around her residence is demon free. Shit.  “Oh fuck,” Irina says. Maybe she shouldn’t have given him five entire ounces of love potion, what the hell was she thinking? Gakuhou had pounced her after two. Now there was a possibly part love-drunk part horny teenage half-demon on the loose and Irina had no fucking clue where-

There is a jingle of keys sounding at the door, and Irina's head jerks up. Shit, Tadaomi's home.  “Tadaomi!” She trips over her feet as she rushes to the door. “Don’t come in!”

Tadaomi takes two steps into the house, drops his bags, immediately grabs her and then kisses her within an inch of her life. When he lets them come up for air, she knocks him out with a hard strike to the head, and he falls to the floor in a dead faint. “Dammit,” Irina says, and she quickly bottles up the remainder of the potion before dragging Tadaomi onto the couch and waking him up with a quick spell.

He blinks at her in confusion, then glares. “You knocked me out!”

“Sorry, honey, I had love potion fumes everywhere,” she grins at him. “I got rid of them already, although I have to say that was easily the most enthusiastic greeting I’ve gotten so far and I would love for that to be a common occurrence,” she gives him a peck on the cheek, smoothing the lines between his eyebrows. “But we have a really big fucking problem.”

Tadaomi looks at her warily. He’s still apprehensive of all things magical but he’s supportive, or at least mostly supportive. Irina would take whatever she can get. “What is it?”

“I fed Gakushuu the love potion-” 

He’s instantly upright, hands on her arms and surveying her with a sweet concern. “What happened? Did he do something? Are you okay?”

“Geez, stop that! Gakushuu’s a sweetheart, he would never do anything to me,” Irina says, batting his hands away. “No, he went missing-”

“What?!”

“-about 15 minutes ago and I gave him way too much of the potion so he could be very well out of his head love potion-drunk right now and who knows where he is or what he’s doing. Oh god, Gakuhou’s going to kill me.”

“Can’t you do a tracking spell or something similar?” Tadaomi says. 

“His energy’s human enough to be impossible to track,” Irina groans. "And I don't want to demon-track because there are tons of demons in Tokyo and Gakushuu might not even show up as one of the energy signatures. Gakuhou might be able to find him but I'm not going to ask him. I would die."

"Where could he have gone?" Tadaomi says, grimacing. "He's a half-demon with… urges."

"He's a teenager and he understands consent!" Irina smacks him. "He's not going to go find some random woman in a bar, he has a boyfriend!"

They stare at each other. 

"I'll start the car," Tadaomi says.

"He's not picking up," Irina groans, tossing her phone in the backseat. "Will you hurry up?"

"Can you magic all this traffic away?" Tadaomi says.

"Dammit," she says, and opens the door.

"Where are you going?" He demands.

"I can get there faster than the car," she says, "picked the best day for the worst traffic congestion in the world."

"Call me if you need anything," Tadaomi says, "your phone!" 

She waves a hand, and her phone pops onto her open palm. Irina doesn't have super speed but she cloaks herself in invisibility, conjures an also-invisible bike, and goes on her way. She wishes she had wings but they're not her forte. How inconvenient.

Ugh. Bicycles were exhausting. 

It disappears as soon as Irina jumps off it and she runs the rest of the way across the lawn and onto the porch, making sure to uncloak herself.

Irina bangs on Karma's front door. "It's Irina, let me in!" 

No answer. 

"I'll break this door down!" She threatens. 

A very distant, muffled voice calls. "Hold on!" 

Irina concentrates. Yep, there's a human and an almost-human energy inside. Thank god.

The door swings open and it's Karma, with messy hair and a crumpled shirt and a flush on his cheeks. She looks him up and down, raises an eyebrow, and peers past him. "I'm surprised your pants are still on."

"So you had something to do with this!" Karma accuses, but he doesn't sound angry. The opposite of, in fact. He steps back to let her in and the door locks itself.

"Nice locking charm," she compliments. "Where is he?"

"Living room," Karma says. He leads her over to where Gakushuu is lying on the couch, staring at them lazily with pupils blown wide. He reaches forth and pulls Karma down onto him.  Irina hums. She's not a voyeur but she did teach 3-E how to kiss, she has to make sure that her techniques are being utilized to their fullest extent and yes, it seems like they are.

Gakushuu lets Karma go but immediately tries for a next, and Karma smacks him in the face. "No."

"Karma…" Gakushuu begs. 

"No."

Gakushuu, half-demon, insanely powerful for one, son of the top demons on the high council, lets out the most pathetic, long-drawn whines Irina has ever heard in her life. Then pouts and buries his face in his wing.  What a good boy! 

Karma sighs. He kisses Gakushuu on the forehead and lets him sulk, sitting back up. "What happened?"

"We were testing the effects of a love potion," Irina says. "Turned my back for a second and poof!" She snaps her fingers. "He's gone." 

"Huh," Karma says.

She giggles. "You have a very loyal half-demon boyfriend with you."

Karma rolls his eyes. “Now I’m glad he’s here, even though he spilled coffee all over my laptop.”

“I can fix it,” Irina says immediately. “Or I can teach you how to.”  The doorbell rings. “That should be Tadaomi,” she says, jumping up to get it. Tadaomi bitches about traffic but seems slightly appeased when she tells him that yes, Gakushuu is here and so his attempts in navigating the highway have not been in vain. Although she's starting to think she should have just rode with him, he didn't arrive that much later than her. Back in the living room, Karma has Gakushuu’s head in his lap, slowly stroking his hair. Gakushuu’s quietly crying. 

“What,” Tadaomi says. 

“Hey Irina, Karasuma ex-sensei,” Karma greets. “Excuse him, it’s just a very emotional time for him today.”

In response, Gakushuu’s wings fluff up and engulf him, hiding his face from view. Karma rolls his eyes.

“I’ll leave you two on your own now,” Irina says. “Can you let me know when it wears off?”

“Sure,” Karma says. “Then you have to fix my laptop.”

“You mean I drove all the way here for nothing?” Tadaomi says. 

“You drove?” Karma wrinkles his nose. “Some accident happened on the freeway. The traffic is insane.”

“You’re telling me,” Tadaomi grumbles.

Irina giggles. “Use protection!”

“So five ounces lasts 6 hours,” Irina says. “Which means-”

“You gave him five ounces?” Gakuhou stares in disbelief. “Don’t you remember what happened when-”

“It’d be hard to forget, honey,” she says, patting his arm. “He’s very subdued - or well, with Karma, that is. Seems that he takes after the human “love” effect than the demon “lust” one.”

Gakuhou thinks. “Hypothesis on a different effect if Gakushuu wasn’t with Karma?”

“Possibly,” Irina says. “But we can’t test that.”

On the Asano’s couch, Gakushuu is quietly sitting as Karma holds him at arm’s length. He’s under two ounces this time and going on an hour, and as much as displaying how much he doesn’t mind making out with his boyfriend, he’s sitting obediently as Karma holds his stare.

“Uh guys,” Karma says, “my resolve is slipping.”

“Just say no,” Irina says. 

“I don’t wanna say no!” Karma complains. At that, Gakushuu moves an inch closer, and Karma pushes him back. He obliges with a pout. 

“He’s so obedient,” Gakuhou observes. “Is that an effect for humans as well?”

“No. It may be because of the contract bond they hold,” Irina thinks. “Gakushuu is more compelled to fulfill Karma’s requests.”

“Hm,” Gakuhou says. "Do you think-"

"Agh!" Karma yells. He throws his hands in the air in exasperation as Gakushuu does his best impression of a dying seal on the carpet. "Guys!"  


"Nobody has ever died from a lack of affection," Irina waves a dismissive hand. She and Gakuhou lean over to watch Gakushuu blink and pout coquettishly at Karma, who fidgets in his seat and, as his resolve breaks, press two fingers to his lips and then tap them against Gakushuu's cheek. Gakushuu cocks his head and beams, and Karma turns embarrassingly red. 

"Experimental noise," Gakuhou sighs, shaking his head.


End file.
